Hokage & Anbu
by gaarablack
Summary: Kushina died giving birth to Naruto leaving Minato to raise their son. he has an Anbu who's fifteen, and he thinks he's falling in love with her. does she feel the same? what does Kushina think? and how can they be together with such a age differents?
1. We Shouldn't

I got the beginning of the story idea from a story on deiantART

Naruto Tensei

By nekoni

Awesome story go check it out. ^.^

John watched as the fourth Hokage pushed his twelve-year-old son, and teammates into another dominion. When he closed it she walked up behind him.

"Bad Hokage! Bad!"  
John said hitting the fourth over his head. He rubbed his bump looking at the young girl.

"What?"

He asked. She glared at him.

"You don't just push kids into random dominions!"

"Kids? Your not that much older then them."

He fought back grinning. She huffed.

"Well I'm more mature obviously. I mean you did make me an anbu at the age of ten after all."

She said smirking at him. He looked her in the eyes with longing. He rapped an arm around her small waist pulling her close to him.

"Yes I did… John."

He whispered in her ear. She blushed at his doing.

"I-I-I-I…"

She stuttered. His face only centimeters from hers now. She gulped.

"Lord Hokage!"

She said pushing him away, but only slightly. He held a tight hold on her waist keeping her from getting to far. He chuckled at her innocents.

"John calm down."

He sooth rubbing his fingers up, and down her spine. She shivered at how his touch sends chills down her back, and good pleasant chills.

"Lord Hokage what if someone sees?"

She asked looking around. He chuckled again pulling her even closer to him. From their chest to their knees all touching.

"Don't worry."

He assured her. She blushed as his mouth came down to hers.

"Lord… Hokage…"  
she whispered as he capture her lips with his. The kiss didn't last long, but it still meant something to the both of them.

"See? Worry to much."

Minato said pulling her towards his chair. She slid out of his grip staying in front of his desk.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

She asked leaning on the table her low cut showing her chest. He took a quick glance, and went back to her face.

"Let me worry about that."

He said looking at some papers. John bit her bottom lip thinking.

'Do I dare?'

She thought. She walked around the desk.

"Won't you get in trouble… being with a pupil?"  
She asked leaning on his chair palms resting on the armrest, her face an inch away from his. He smirked. He put his hands on her waist tugging her down a little.

"I wasn't your sensei."  
He said seductively.

"You did help me learn the ropes of becoming an Anbu. So technically you were my sensei."  
She said. He pouted, and smirked.

"Then do as teacher say, and stop worrying."  
He pulled her into his lap. She landed straddling his waist.

"What if somebody walks in?"

She asked. He kissed her neck, and pulled something out of his pouch.

"Then why don't we go somewhere else?"

He asked dangling one of his special kunai's on his finger.

"I… no! We can't!"

She said getting off on his lap. She headed towards the door, and Minato followed. He grabbed her hand pulling her to him again. He threw the kunai on the ground. A light glowed where the kunai landed, and the next thing she knew she was in the forest outside the village.

"Lord Hokage!"

She shouted. He grinned at her.

"Minato. You know that."

He said walking up to her.

"You're the Hokage."  
She said pulling her wolf mask on.

"Yes, but when we're alone we can be on first name basic."  
He said taking a step closer to her, and she took one back.

'Why does she keep doing this?'

He thought as he took another step closer to her only to have her step back again.

"We shouldn't be doing this… your wife was like a mom to me, and what we been doing is wrong."

John said leaning against a tree. She looked down sad.

'We can't do this. Kushina…'

John thought.

'So that's what's holding her back.'

Minato thought walking up to the fifteen-year-old teenager. He rested his right arm on the tree just above her head leaning in close to her.

"John she would want us to be happy."  
He said caressing her cheek with his other hand.

"I can't do…"

She stopped when Minato's lips locked with hers. When she didn't push away he deepened the kiss. She rapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her, and him the same. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she refused he let his hands travel around to her front. She gasped when he massaged her chest giving him the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She let him take control. His hands moved up her shirt touching her bare skin.

"…Minato…"

She moaned into the kiss. He worked his way down her neck sucking, and biting her flesh. She moaned louder when he found her sweet spot. He continued to abuse that spot till there was nick mark left.

'What am I doing?'

She thought when she slid his shirt off showing his hot bod off.

"Minato we should stop."

She said pulling away from him again. He looked at her confused.

"John it's alright."

He assured her, but she shook her head moving away from him completely.

"I should get home."

She said heading in what she thinks the village is. Minato stood there watching her walk away.

'Why can't she let her feelings out? Kushina can you help?'

He asked looking at the sky. The wind picked up sending warm air to him. He knew that this was Kushina saying yes. He thought about a couple of days ago when he dreamed about her.

{FLASHBACK}

Minato laid in bed thinking about how his feeling for John has changed. He still loved his late wife, but he thinks that he might be falling for his young Anbu John. He sighed.

"_Kushina what should I do?"  
_He asked the ceiling. As he fell a sleep the last thing he saw in his mind was Kushina, and John.

"_Minato? Minato wake up!"_

A voice urged. He knew this voice.

"_Kushina?"_

He asked shooting up. Sitting in his wife favorite chair was… his wife? She giggled.

"_Who else would it be? Or is John here?"_

She asked giving him a your in trouble look.

"_N-n-no."_

He stuttered not believing what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes furiously.

"_Minato are you happy when you're with John?"  
_Kushina asked sitting next to him on the bed. He looked down ashamed.

"_Yes."_

He whispered. She giggled.

"_Good cause she's happy when she's with you to."_

"_Really?"  
_He asked her. She looked at a picture he had of John, and Naruto when he became a genin.

"_She grew up right before you eyes, and now you're in love with her."_

Minato had a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"_I d-d-don't love her."_

He protested. She giggled at him again.

"_Yes you do, and don't lie again I know you."_

Kushina looked into his eyes seeing sadness mix with confusion. She sighed.

"_Kushina I love you."_

He said, but it was more to convince him then her.

"_Minato I won't be mad if you want to be with John."_

He thought about this for a minute.

"_She's underage."_

He said. Kushina huffed frustrated. She whacked him over the head, or tried to. Her hand went through his head, and she sighed.

"_Minato you need to be happy, and even if it's not with me then with her."  
_She pointed to the picture.

"_Are you sure?"_

He asked.

"_Finally!"_

"_What?"_

He asked raising an eyebrow.

"_You finally excepted your feelings for her. Right?"_

He thought about it for second, and smiled.

"_Yeah… I did, but how do I get her?"_

He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"_I'm not a fairy! I'm a sprit! God."_

She muttered the last part.

"_I love you."_

He said.

"_I love you to."_

She replied.

"_Well I better get going."_

"_So soon?"  
_He asked not wanting her to go. She stood up walking over to her chair.

"Yeah. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. Remember Love I'll always love you, and Naruto tell him that please."

He nods his head.

"I will."

She giggled one last time before sitting on her chair fading away.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

Minato sat thinking about that night. He vowed to get John to be his real soon. John sat on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened with Minato. For about a year now they have been acting different around each other. She thought about how it started as simple flirting.

{FLASHBACK}

John knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in."

A voice on the other end said. She walked in seeing the fourth Hokage sitting at his desk with a stack if paperwork.

"Ah John a distraction."

She giggled at him.

"I brought back that info you sent me to get."

She said giving him the file.

"_Good. Good."  
_He read some of it, and put the rest a side.

"_So how have you been?"  
_He asked not wanting to go back to his work yet.

"Lord Hokage get back to work."

She said rolling her eyes. She began to walkout, but stop when a hand grabbed hers. She turned to see the Hokage holding it.

"Come on stay I like your company."

He said.

"_Right now you like a cat's company."_

She joked.

"Aw, but I love you."

He joked pulling her close to him. They laughed for a few minutes before realizing how close they actually were.

"Sorry lord Hokage!"

She pushed away from him blushing like mad.

"It's ok."

Minato said scratching the back of his head with a slight pink on his cheeks.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

After that day they just kept getting further, and further till they were kissing.

'I'm sorry Kushina.'

John thought thinking about hers, and Minato's first kiss together.

{FLASHBACK}

John was on her way to the fourth Hokage's home to help him, and Naruto with packing their Christmas stuff. When she got to the house she didn't even knock just went straight in.

"Oh thank god!"

Naruto shouted tackling her into a hug.

"_Naruto what's wrong?"_

She asked trying to sit up.

"He's trying to make me help him with the storage."

She rolled her eyes.

"_And that's a problem how?"_

She asked pushing him off of her.

"He's impossible to work with when it comes to stacking."

"_That's not true."_

She said.

"Fine then you go help him, and I'll stay in here packing!"

He said huffing like a kid.

"Ok."

She agreed. She walked into the hall where the ladder to the attic was. When she got there she found Minato moving all the boxes around.

"_What are you doing?"  
_She asked walking up to him.

"I'm making room."

He replied.

"_You didn't get anything new! You could've just put everything back where you first got it!"_

She shouted which she didn't mean to. He chuckled.

"Sorry. I guess I'm to hyper, and have to mess things up."

"You didn't mess anything up, and I like your hyperness."

She blushed at that comment.

"So… uh…? Why don't you grab that box, and bring it here?"  
Minato suggested. She agreed grabbing the box. She tripped over some lights when she turned around.

"Ahh!"

She shouted closing her eyes waiting to hit the floor, but never did. Minato held her around her waist keeping her from falling.

"Are you ok?"

He asked bring her back up.

"Yes thank you."

He still held her their chest touching, and their faces a couple of inches away. They closed the gap between them their lips meeting in a magical kiss.

"Hey what was that scream!"  
Naruto shouted downstairs. They pulled away staring at each other in shock.

"Sorry."

They said in union pulling away.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

How you like it? I don't really know how I got this. I liked the part in the story where Minato pushed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke into a portal to the summoning animal land. So I just kept thinking of what if this? Or what about that? One more chapter for this story. ^.^


	2. I Think I'm Ready

She sighed. So many feelings for the Hokage, and so many doubts.

"You know you always been doubtful."

A voice said somewhere in her room. She shot up frantically searching for the intruder.

"Who's there?"  
She demanded pulling out a kunai from under her be. The person giggled.

"Calm down Johnny."

She gasped. Only person calls her that.

"Kushina?"

She asked. The person showed herself.

"Hey Hun."  
She greeted. John stood there shock, and happy at the same time.

"How?"

She asked. Kushina sat next to her on the bed sighing.

"Well I can't stay long, but I was allowed to come to talk to you."

Kushina explained.

"About what?"

John asked.

"You, and Minato."  
She said looking the painting on the wall.

"There's nothing! Really! I would never."

John said shouted. Kushina giggled again.

"I'm not mad, and I want there to be a something with you two."

Kushina admitted. John was a gape.

"What?"

She asked staring at the person she always thought as mother.

"You make him happy, and he makes you. Oh! Flashback!"

"What do you mean?"  
John asked curiously.

"I had this talk with Minato last week, and he was trying to hide it as well."

John thought about this.

"I'm in love with the Hokage. I'm in love with my mother figure's husband. I'm in love with Minato."

John chanted looking up at Kushina. Kushina squealed in delight, and tried to hug the young Anbu only to go through her like last time.

"Damn it!"

She cursed sitting back up.

"So what should I do?"

John asked. Kushina grinned at her.

"Well I say you should sneak into his house, and I just happen to know that Naruto's at Kiba's house."

"I can't do that!"  
The younger shouted blushing like mad.

"Sure you can, and who knows what will happen."  
She thought about it.

"Ok."

She agreed. Kushina stared at the girl for a moment, and sighed.

"What?"

"I known you since you were born, and you grown up so much. I remember how much love to play hiding games, and teasing games."

"Yeah."

Kushina started fading away, and John knew it was time for her to go.

"Love ya Hun."  
Kushina said getting off the bed.

"I love you to… mom."  
She said. Kushina smiled at her.

"You'll make my family happy right?"

"Of course!"

She shouted right before Kushina disappeared completely. After she cried for a little while she headed out. She past Kiba's checking on Naruto, and headed to his house. She found an open window. Taking a deep breath she entered. Minato sat on the couch reading his book when he felt someone else's chakra. He headed upstairs searching for the intruder. John heard someone heading up the stairs, and hide in a random room. She saw Minato walk by, and her nerves left her. When she turned to leave through a window she bumped into a hard bare chest.

"John what are you doing?"

Minato asked looking down at the teenager. She gulped.

"I-I-I…well I…"  
she stuttered. blushing, and looking away from the older man.

"H-h-how did you get here? You j-j-just walked by."

Minato picked up a kunai from behind a dresser showing it to her.

"That's how."

He said putting back.

"Do you have those things all over? And why?"  
She asked.

"They're good for when Naruto try's to sneak out, or when someone try's to sneak in."  
He said cocking an eyebrow at her. She huffed blushing, and looking away from the older man. Minato study her feeling that feeling whenever she was near. He put both hands on the side of her head leaning his face close to hers.

"Come on John don't be shy with me now. You are always the one putting me my place after all."  
He smirked when he got a giggle from her. He looked her up, and down. She was wearing a tight black tank top, and a mini skirt. It aroused him at how much her chest was showing, and how close to her he was.

"Minato."  
John whispered pulling him out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready for us."  
She told him. He smiled at her before slamming his lips on hers. The kiss started out sweet, but turned more ferrous as time went on. Minato left John's mouth her groaning in protest, and kissed down her neck leaving butterfly kiss, and bite marks everywhere. Her hands trailed up his bare chest feeling his rock hard abs. His mouth went down to her chest sucking, and biting. He slipped her straps off kissing more of her chest. She looked around trying to keep herself from moaning to loudly when she notice that they were in Naruto's room.

"Minato we shouldn't do this here."

She said pushing him away little. He looked at her confused.

"We shouldn't be doing this in Naruto's room."

She explained. He smirked pulling her into anther kiss. When they pulled away for air she notice that they were in Minato's room. Minato let his hands travel her body, and kissed her on the lips again. He felt his pants getting tighter as the kiss deepened. John tugged on her shirt trying taking it off without breaking the kiss, but failed. Minato helped her with it. They threw it somewhere it the room. Minato looked down at the teen in front if him. She wasn't wearing bra, and had a nice size chest.

"John."

He moaned as she kissed his neck. Her hands went down to his pants undoing the belt, and his went to her skirt pulling it down leaving her in her panties. It was funny to him not once have he thought he be doing this again. After his wife died leaving him to raise their son alone he thought he would never love again, and here he was in love with John. He watched her grow up into a beautiful young lady, and is now about to make her into a woman. Minato pushed them onto the bed landing on top of her. He kissed his way down her body stopping to take the last bit of clothing off of her before heading down more. John panted as strange feeling kept forming in her stomach. She was sweating, and gasped when Minato licked her clit.

"M-M-M-Minato."

She stuttered as he kept it up.

"Hmm?"  
His hands rubbed her thighs making her moan again. She felt like she on the brick of exploding.

"I feel kinda weird."

She admitted. He moved back up to her lips kissing them gently.

"I know."

He said. His fingers went down to her clit. He stuck one in, a second, and then a third pumping in, and out. He felt her get tight around them.

"Minato."

She moaned as she cum all over his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

He asked as he took off his boxers.

"Y-yes."

She panted. She watched as he took off them off noticing how big he was. She rapped her legs around his waist, and he rapped his arms around her waist to hold her in place. He slid into her slowly giving her time to adjust. She nod telling him to go ahead. She felt herself burn on the inside.

'God it hurts.'

She thought as he went in more. He was finally all the way in she moved her hips getting use to the feeling of him.

"Ready?"

He asked. It still hurt, but not as much now.

"Yes."

She said leaning up to kiss her love. He kissed her back moving in, and out of her getting. The pain started becoming pleasure as she moaned into his shoulder. Her nails leaving scratch marks in his back as it became more intense. He left love bites all over her neck, shoulders, and chest.

"I love you John."

Minato whispered in her ear. She pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you to."

She said as they pulled away. He felt her get tighter around him making him moan. He flipped them over so that she was on top now.

"Keep going."

He said through another moan. She picked herself up letting her drop back on to him. He helped her picking up the pace.

"I close."

She breathes.

"So am I."  
He said. He sat up with her straddling his waist. He quickened their pace more their sweat mixing together from all the heat generating off of them. Minato felt John's wall collapse on to him just he released. They both moaned each other's names. Minato held John close to him as they caught their breath.

"How was that?"

She asked when her breathing was steady again. He smiled at her kissing her lips full on making him get hard again.

"Perfect."  
He said.

"Slow down sir."  
John said trying to get out of his hold, but with him still inside of her made it kinda hard.

"I'll be good."  
He said. He pulled out of her. He laid them both down on the bed pulling a blanket over them. She laid her head on his chest feeling really tired, and sore.

"Did I hurt you?"

Minato asked noticing how she filched when she tried to move.

"I'm just sore that's it."  
She told him. He held her tight to his chest tracing shapes on her back.

"Ok well get some rest you had a busy day."  
He told her little did he know she was already a sleep in his arms. John woke up to different presents in the room.

"Hello?"

She whispered so she won't wake up Minato.

"I'm proud of you two."

A familiar voice said.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?"

She asked blushing thoughts that Kushina watched them make to each other came to mind.

"I came to wish you a happy life together, and to say goodbye."

She told her. John felt tears come to her eyes. She knew that this would be the last time that she will see Kushina in her life.

"Now I know that your lives will be different from now on, and there will be problems, but I know that you to will get through them together."

Kushina told the young girl.

"I will… we will, and I promise that I would be a great stepmom to Naruto."  
John promised. Kushina giggled.

"Yes, and he will get hard in time."  
Kushina was lost in thought thinking how Naruto would be good with a certain raven-haired.

"Naruto needs love to, and that won't come for a few years so don't push him into anything he doesn't want to."

"Ok… Kushina your fading."  
John told her.

"So I am… I love you john you're the daughter I didn't get, the mother Naruto needs, and the love Minato needs."

John smiled at that.

"Thank you for everything Kushina."

She said as the last of Kushina faded away.

"Thank you."

She heard Kushina said before the presents disappeared completely. She wiped away the tears that spilled. She laid back down snuggling into Minato's warmth as she fell back a sleep. The next morning Minato woke up feeling warmth that he hasn't felt since Kushina. He opened his eyes seeing the young girl.

'Young girl.'

He thought. He sat up examining her. Her peachy color skin, her snow-white hair, her long legs, and her curvy body. She was perfect in his eyes, and many of the other Anbu eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you gonna get me up?

She asked opening an eye. He smirked down at his princess now.

"I didn't want to wake you. How are you feeling?"

He asked her.

"Good. I think… ow."

She said as she sat up. She still felt a little sore down there.

"Rest a little more it'll help."  
He told her. He got up to get ready when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Stay with me please… if that's not a problem."

John said looking down embarrass. He lay back down with her pulling her into him.

"Never."

He whispered to her. She soon fell back to sleep.

"Hey dad you here!"

Naruto shouted downstairs. Minato who have fallen a sleep shortly after John eyes shot open.

"Naruto?"

He called.

"Yeah I'm home."

Naruto said walking up the stairs.

"Great I'll be right out. John. John wake up darling."

He said quietly so Naruto won't hear.

"Yes?"

She asked.

"Naruto's home hurry get ready."

He told her as got out of bed he put on the first things that he pulled out of his closet. John grabbed her clothes from last night throwing them on.

"Dad can I come in?"

Naruto asked. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Closet."

Minato mouth. John ran into the closet hiding behind the clothes.

"Come in."

Minato said. Naruto walked in looking around.

"Hey dad how was your night?"

He asked.

"Fine why?"

Minato asked eyeing his son.

"Just asking. Kiba's mom is dating again."  
Naruto told him. He couldn't help, but think how lonely his dad must be without mom.

"Oh yeah? That's great."

"Dad I think you should try dating again."  
Naruto blurted out. Minato stared in shock at his son. He always thought that dating someone else would make Naruto upset, but he guessed wrong.

"That is vary nice to you think of me Naruto, and I will really think about it."  
John couldn't help biting her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Great! Well I better go have to meet Sasuke, and Sakura. See ya later dad."

Naruto said running out of the room. John came out of the closet rapping her arms around Minato's waist from behind.

"How are we going to do this?"

She asked.

"Well in three years you'll be eighteen I think we can keep it a secret till then."  
He told her. She nuzzled her face into his back loving his sent.

"I think so to."

She told him. He turned around so that he was facing her.

"I love you john."

"I love you Minato."

She replied. He leaned down kissing her moan into the kiss.

"Bad Hokage! Bad."

She said scolded him.

"What?"

He asked. She shook her head at him.

"You have work so I got to go  
she told him. She opened the window about to jump out.

"I'll see you later?"  
Minato asked. She turned to him.

"Yeah probably. See ya lord Hokage."  
With that she left. Minato smiled at the spot she was just.

"Thank you Kushina."  
He mumbled. He took a look at himself in the mirror making a face.

"I am not going to work in this."

He said to himself. John jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the biggest smile of her life. The next two weeks been great. John would go stay the night with Minato, and then the next morning go make breakfast for him, and Naruto she never realized how much Naruto eats she pities whoever says they'll pay for him. She walked into the Hokage's office in her anbu uniform.

"You called for me lord Hokage?"  
He stood up.

"Yes I need your help with something."  
He told her. He walked over to the girl.

"And what would that be?"

She asked crossing her arms. He put his arms around her waist pulling her to.

"I been a bad Hokage."

She knew what he was talking about.

"Who would've guess that the Hokage would have nasty thoughts."

He smirked at her.

"Look at my sensei."

She nods agreeing.

"We'll always be together right?"

She asked him. He kissed her again.

"Always."


	3. HELP!

I don't mean to bother you but please read this...

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD !


End file.
